The present invention relates to a door/window frame structure including two lateral columns. Several slats are disposed between the two lateral columns. Each slat has a shaft rod at rear end inserted into a rectangular hole of a T-gear which meshes with a rack. A rotary wheel partially protruding out of a lower end of the lateral column drives the rack to move up and down. The rack further drives each T-gear to rotate so as to drive each slat. Accordingly, the door/window frame can be quickly and easily assembled without using any tool. In addition, the angle of the slats can be synchronously adjusted to adjust the ventilation effect.
When installing slats on a conventional door/window frame, no matter the slats are fixed type or movable type, the assembling procedure is complicated and must be done with tools. With respect to the angle-adjustable slats, the slats must be adjusted one by one. Such procedure is troublesome.